SEDDIE AT THE BEACH
by Nikki Adams
Summary: A drabble I did to complete . This story goes with the song Black Keys by the Jonas Brothers. Warning:Contains Seddie! Read at your own free will! I may post other chapters if you guys want. dedicated to Angel of Darkness1337


**AT THE BEACHSEDDIE**

**BLACK KEYS BY THE JONAS BROTHERS SONG FIC, STORY GOES TO THE SONG FIC CHALLENGE BY .BEUTIULDREAMER.X**

**

* * *

**

Since it was summer vacation, Carly decide that we (the iCarly gang) should go to the beach. I expected to whatch Freddie drool over Carly in a swimsuit, destroy some kids sand castle, blame it on Freddie, an surf, but I forgot one thing. At the beach, the sun shines. Not only was there sun, but there were no goo waves to surf on or any little kids building sandcastles to destroy. So instead I had Freddie build me a sand castle. Then I slammed his face into it.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Don't knock Freddie into his sandcastle."

"One, that's my sand castle. Two, he should know better then to stand in my view. And three, he should have expected that after all these years of me tormenting."

Carly rolled her eyes and went back to applying sunscreen to her face. After Freddie got all the sand off his ace he stomped over to his seat next to Carly. I smirked and sat down next to him. Then, as if appearing out of thin air, there stood a guy with a dark tan Waring blue swimming trucks in front of Carly.

"Hi. I'm Greg."

"I'm Carly."

"My friends and I are having a beach party near our cabin and we were wondering whether you would like to come." He said, reveling his perfect white teeth.

"We would love to."

"We?"

"Yeah, we. Me, Sam, and Freddie."

Greg looked at us and raised his eye brows. It was probable because Freddie was jealous so he turned all red with anger and was ready to attack but I was holding him back. I didn't want him to get his butt kick by anyone else but me. Freddie was my nub-mine!

"Yeah, um you see I'm only allowed to invite 16 people and we already have 15, so you were the last one."

"I won't just ditch my friends." Carly said looking directly at me with Bambi eyes.

She was trying to get me to let her go. I sighed.

"Fine. Go. Leave me with the dork."

She smiled real big, mouthed thank you, and walked down the beach with Greg. After they were out of view I let go of Freddie. He huffed and kicked some sand.

"Chill Fredwad." I said.

He glared and sat next to me.

"Must you call me names?"

"Yes."

It was silent for a while until he asked "So what do you wanna do?"

"Eat ham."

"We don't have ham."

"Eat fat cakes."

"We don't have fat cakes."

"Then what do we have?"

"Fat free yogurt."

"Oh gross! I hate the beach!"

"Why do you hate the beach?"

"I hate it because there are stupid birds, no meat, no little kids to pick on, the water tastes salty and like someone peeded in it, and there's sun."

"Whats wrong with the sun?"

"It proves that I'm not alone, and that the world doesn't revolve around me."

"Then what do you like about the beach?"

"The sky. I love it. It validates my pride and never lets me know I'm wrong."

* * *

What she just said was probable the most strangest, the most truest, the most honest, and the most deepest thing she's ever told me. When I was around her I always felt my heart beat faster. When I was around her black keys never looked more beautiful, perfect rainbows never looked so dull, and lights out never had this bright a glow. I always thought that I loved Carly, but now I realized that was just a covered up. At that very moment I realized the truth, I was in love with Sam. Then I did something I don't regret doing to this very day.

* * *

Freddie was just staring at me, lost iin thought and then he kissed me! The nerve of that boy! Liking Carly one minute and the next kissing me out of the blue! I'll never understand boys."

* * *

After we pulled apart we stared into each others eyes until Sam slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"You can't just kiss me when you like Carly! Is that how desperate you are!?"

"What!? No! I don't like Carly. Well not like that. She's just my friend."

"But you were just jel-"

Then I kissed her again.

"Would you stop that!? Now explain!"

"Sam, I thought I liked Carly, but it was just an excuse for my feelings toward you."

"Is this April Fool's Day?"

"Sam, I'm serious. I don't like Carly!"

"And you just realized this five minutes ago?"

"Uh, well...yeah."

She sighed.

"Took you long enough."

Then she put her lips on mine.

* * *

I decided I should get back to Sam and Freddie. The party just wasn't any fun without them. Hopefully They hadn't killed each other, but when I got there they were doing the exact opposite. They were making out.

"Um, did I miss something?"

* * *

**Please Comment/Review!**

**-Nikki**


End file.
